


Conceptions de l'éducation

by Melie



Series: Good Omens - Next Generation [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Education, F/M, Family, Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plusieurs années après Good Omens, les jeunes parents Adam et Pepper ont des conceptions de l'éducation quelque peu... controversées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceptions de l'éducation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Tout à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman, sauf les enfants. Quoique...

Au bout d'un certain temps, les parents et institutrices avaient fini par apprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas remettre en cause les conceptions de l'éducation d'Adam et Pepper Young. Certains auraient ajouté « en particulier devant Pepper », mais ils se seraient rapidement ravisés, se rappelant l'air aimable avec lesquels Adam les avait fixé, son sourire, son hochement de tête entendu, et combien ils s'étaient sentis mal à l'aise, comme s'ils venaient de bouleverser quelque chose qui ne devait jamais, jamais l'être, et qu'ils n'y avaient même pas réussi.

Quelques parents avaient tenté de dire à leurs enfants d'éviter cette étrange progéniture, et la plupart avaient obéi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte d'à quel point le jeu de Sam Young était élaboré, et ne puissent céder à la tentation de le rejoindre. Et puis, s'ils étaient restés là, dans leur coin, le monde entier aurait pu être en péril ! Qui aurait aidé Sam et Angua à défendre la terre contre les extra-terrestre tibétains ninjas de l'Egypte-En-Sienne ?

Peu à peu, les maîtresses avaient renoncé à corriger les erreurs de Sam Young. Mieux valait le laisser dire que les pingouins résidaient en Afrique. Après tout, quoiqu'elles répondent, la classe entière serait convaincue avant la récréation. Pire encore, on ne tarderait pas à annoncer aux informations qu'une colonie de pingouins venait d'être découverte au fin fond de la savane africaine.

Ainsi, rapidement, plus personne ne critiquait les conceptions de l'éducation d'Adam et Pepper Young. Bien sûr, on trouvait que des enfants qui passent autant de temps à l'extérieur, le plus souvent sans surveillance, c'était inconscient. Que la visite d'un homme aux lunettes noires sous la pluie, accompagné le plus souvent d'un homosexuel, ne convenait certainement pas à de si jeunes enfants, et ne pouvait que les pervertir.

Mais on ne disait plus rien.


End file.
